Confesión
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tras muchos años de amistad y de indecisión, Sakura ha decidido por fin a declararse a Sasuke. ¿Podrá olvidar por unos momentos su miedo y confesarle lo que siente?


En este fic Itachi no mató a su clan, por lo que Sasuke no se marchó con Orochimaru, ya que aquí Orochimaru está muerto. Aunque esto último no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero a muchas personas les gustará leerlo.

--------------------------------------------------

**-CONFESIÓN-**

Sakura ya no podía esperar más a no decírselo. Si hoy no se lo decía, su inner saldría de su cuerpo apoderándose de él y haciendo cualquier locura. Pero el declararse no era tan fácil como ensayarlo frente al espejo. Pero esta vez no lo pospondría como las otras veces. Se lo diría y así se quitaría esa carga que llevaba encima y que le impedía dormir.

-de hoy no pasa... –se dijo la chica segura de sí misma.

Dio un paso y se adentró en las propiedades de la famosa familia Uchiha, caminando por aquel camino que sabía que le llevaría a la gran casa donde vivía aquella persona que tanto amaba, Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde la primera vez que lo había conocido, se había enamorado de él y no por su fuerza y atractivo como el resto de las chicas, sino por aquella vez que nunca olvidaría.

Se paró en seco y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento tan especial para ella y que había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una kunoichi de siete años, corría angustiada siendo perseguida por unos tres niños de su misma edad los cuales tenían en sus rostros miradas maliciosas.

Ella sabía bien que sus intenciones eran la de hacerle mal, solo por ser una niña introvertida y fea, tal como ellos y los demás le decían constantemente.

Atravesó un bosque frondoso que allí había viendo que había un río y que no tendría escapatoria.

-eh frentuda, ¿dónde estás? –había dicho la voz de uno de los tres niños.

La pequeña se giró asustada y dando un paso para atrás en gesto involuntario, no se dio cuenta de la piedra que había allí por lo que cayó sin remediarlo haciéndose daño considerable.

El ruido al caerse había alertado a los tres niños que se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba, viéndola tirada en el suelo, sucia y completamente aterrada por lo que aquellos niños podrían hacerle, sobre todo cuando la rodearon impidiendo que escapara.

-ey chicos mirad, ¿alguien ha visto una frentuda tan asquerosa como ella? –se burló uno de ellos.

-tirémosla al río junto a las ranas del estanque...

-sí, buena idea...

Los tres niños la cogieron ante la pálida cara de Sakura la cual empezaba a temblar de miedo y a frustrarse por no saber nadar.

No pudo pensar más, pues cuando se dio cuenta la pequeña Sakura se encontraba en el río gritando y pidiendo ayuda, mientras que esos niños se reían maliciosamente insultándola.

Repentinamente un shuriken pasó por delante de los tres niños, casi rozándoles, que se dirigía hacia el árbol que había al otro lado del río. Sakura también lo vio y se dio cuenta que había un hilo fino y fuerte al mismo tiempo para poder agarrarse y no hundirse. Sin pensárselo dos veces se agarró al hilo y observó como delante de aquellos niños había aparecido la figura de un niño de cabellos y ojos azabaches.

-oye niño, ¿y tú por qué te metes donde nadie te llama? –le preguntó uno de los tres niños al ver que había salvado a Sakura.

-¿tan emocionante resulta? –les contestó el recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona provocando que el temor viniera a los cuerpos de los tres niños- ¿tan divertido es meterse con una pobre niña indefensa? –dando un paso hacia el frente.

-es... es... esto... esto no... no... no tiene nada que ver contigo... –dijo finalmente uno de ellos entre tartamudeos.

-quizás no... –cerrando los ojos manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona, solo para abrirlos y mirarles con furia- pero no soporto ver como abusan de alguien indefenso cuando son tres contra uno... me dan nauseas...

-tú... tú... tú... tú... márchate... sino quieres recibirlas... –dijo el niño del medio con miedo en la voz fácil de notar.

Pero entonces se quedó con la boca abierta al ver pasar por su lado un haz de fuego que había salido de la boca de aquel niño dejándoles con las piernas temblorosas y a Sakura impresionada por la fuerza de alguien de su edad.

-técnica de la famosa familia Uchiha... –aquel nombre hizo que los niños se llevaran una gran sorpresa- ¿seguro que queréis enfrentaros a mí? –sonriendo de lado.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, los tres niños salieron corriendo más por el temor de enfrentarse a un miembro de la familia Uchiha que a otra cosa.

El pequeño de cabellos y ojos azabaches tornó su mirada en el río donde estaba la pequeña Sakura, sujeta por el hilo que había lanzado, indispuesta a hacer algo por la sorpresa de haber sido salvada por alguien tan fuerte como él, y comprendiendo su estado tiró del hilo para sacarla del agua.

-¿estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente una vez que estuvo en tierra.

-eh... ss... sí... esto... gracias por ayudarme...

-no tienes porque agradecerme nada...

-ah... y... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke... ¿y tú?

-Haruno Sakura...

-Sakura... un nombre muy bonito... –esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la pelirrosa que bajó la mirada cohibida- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-ah... pues... siete...

-igual que yo... entonces, ¿entrarás este año a la academia, no?

-eh... sí...

-pues seguro que nos encontraremos allí...

-¿eh? –mirándole sonrojada donde había dibujada una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás? –se escuchó la voz de una persona llamándolo desde las lejanías.

-oh vaya, me tienes que disculpar, pero tengo que irme, mi hermano me busca... pues ya nos veremos en la academia Sakura-chan... ¡adiós!

Sakura vio como se alejaba corriendo y se encontraba con un chico adolescente que al parecer le reprendía con cariño para darle finalmente un golpe leve en la frente haciendo reír a Sasuke a medida que se sobaba la frente. Eso provocó que las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de rojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban nuevamente rojas. Sentía el calor en su rostro, pero no le importó.

Siguió su rumbo, recordando como después de su primer encuentro se habían visto en la academia y se había sentado a su lado, amigándose con ella de inmediato, protegiéndola de los insultos de los demás. Años después, la suerte la acompañó cuando la asignaron en el mismo equipo que él demostrándole así sus cualidades para la lucha.

Se paró frente a la casa donde él vivía y con confianza tocó la puerta, aunque interiormente estaba asustada y no sabía como confesarle lo que tanto había guardado durante años.

Escuchó unos pasos y la valentía que aparentaba demostrar se fue al garete cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Aliviada y decepcionada, descubrió que la que había abierto la puerta era una mujer de aspecto físico casi idéntico a Sasuke, pero a diferencia de él, aquella mujer tenía el pelo largo y suelto.

-hola... –saludó la mujer amablemente.

-ah... hola... esto, perdone, ¿está Sasuke?

-no, lo siento... se fue con su hermano en una misión especial que les mandó la hokage...

-ah... comprendo... disculpe las molestias... –marchándose desilusionada.

Con la vista baja se fue alejando poco a poco del hogar Uchiha.

Con la ilusión y la valentía en su cuerpo, había olvidado por completo que Sasuke al igual que su hermano mayor eran miembros del famoso grupo ANBU, y debido a su talento, tenían constantemente misiones especialmente peligrosas. Y ahora recordaba que el día anterior le había mencionado que tenía una misión muy importante y que regresaría en un par de días.

-un par de días... –se repitió para sí misma- y en unos cuantos años volverá a aparecerme esta confianza para poder declararme... –se dijo con amargura- es que soy una idiota...

-----

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba delante de aquel río, río que curiosamente había sido el lugar donde lo había conocido por primera vez. Y ahora culpándose por pasar casi diez años sin poder decirle lo que sentía por él. Aunque si lo analizaba, él nunca daba muestras de sentir un cariño especial por ella. La trataba igual que a su tercer compañero de equipo, Naruto.

Pensar en Naruto hizo que arrugara la frente enfadada y se echara de golpe sobre la hierba con la vista hacia el cielo donde las estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante se hacía presente.

-es ridículo... incluso el idiota de Naruto está saliendo con Hinata... y lo que es más... fue ella quien se le declaró, cuando es más tímida que yo... no puedo entenderlo...

-¿el qué? –preguntó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos se enderezó por completo y se volteó encontrándose con Sasuke que portaba las ropas de ANBU aunque rasgada en algunas partes y heridas leves por su cuerpo.

-Sas... Sas... Sasuke-kun... –dijo sorprendida y sin palabras de que él estuviera ahí.

-he oído que viniste a mi casa... –dijo sentándose a su lado, justificándole el hecho de que estuviera ahí- así que, intrigado me fui a buscarte para saber que era lo que querías...

-¿intrigado? Pero... pero... si nunca fuiste curioso... –con la vista hacia delante para ocultar su vergüenza.

-tienes razón, pero si ayer te dije que me iba con mi hermano de misión y regresaba en un par de días, y hoy viniste a mi casa preguntando por mí, me dio a entender que debió ser algo muy importante, para que lo hubieras olvidado, cuando tienes buena memoria...

-ah... entiendo... –sonrojándose más por sus palabras- esto... ¿y cómo es que regresaste tan pronto? –preguntó a medida que se frustraba por sonar como cuando era niña.

-la misión no era tan importante como se pensaba... –dijo despreocupadamente- especialmente cuando estábamos mi hermano y yo...

Sakura lo miró confusa sin saber si creerse sus palabras. Sus ropas rasgadas y sus heridas aunque leves eran muy notorias, y si fuera sencilla como había dicho, no habría llegado de esa manera.

-¿para qué viniste a mi casa? –preguntó el chico de golpe haciendo que la extrañeza de su acompañante se esfumara para dar paso al nerviosismo.

-ah... no... nada... nada importante...

-ah... ya...

Sakura volvió a mirarle extrañada de cómo su mirada era seria y en su voz había percibido como un matiz de desilusión. Negó para sí misma. Debería ser la noche que la confundiría.

-¿recuerdas hace años cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? –le preguntó mirando hacia al río nostálgico- entonces teníamos siete años... mi padre apenas se ocupaba de mi entrenamiento, todo era para Itachi... y él en cambio me lo compensaba... me entrenó, me enseñó todos los jutsus existentes de mi familia, incluso asistió a la ceremonia en lugar de mi padre... ... ...aquel día que nos conocimos, como otro cualquiera, estaba entrenando con Itachi con intenciones de cogerle un cascabel, lo mismo cuando entrenamos con Kakashi-sensei... pero cuando te vi en peligro, lo dejé todo y acudí en tu ayuda...

-ya... –fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

-y no sé como que... que con solo verte a los ojos, me llamaste la atención... –Sakura le miró asombrada sin poder como descifrar aquella frase- la verdad, es que nunca me había pasado algo como aquello, pero recuerdo que en aquella ocasión quería volver a verte... estar más tiempo contigo, conocerte más...

-¿qué... qué intentas decirme?

El silencio se hizo lugar, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del río y el viento que ondeaba el suave cabello de la joven, viendo como Sasuke la miraba a sus ojos esmeraldas directamente encontrando ternura en sus ojos azabache. Sintió como apartaba un mechón para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-tantos años que hemos pasado juntos y más hermosa estás creciendo... –dijo el chico posando aquella mano sobre su mejilla- estoy enamorado de ti Sakura...

Si antes Sakura estaba sin palabras por el gesto que su amigo, aquel del que estaba enamorada había hecho, ahora no podía describir el cómo se sentía por su confesión. Solo podía pensar que aquello era un sueño. Producto de su imaginación. Cualquier cosa, menos real. Pero si así fuera, ¿por qué sentía el viento acariciarle el rostro? ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas calientes? ¿Por qué sentía la mano de Sasuke sobre esa mejilla? ¿Por qué sentía tan cerca el aliento de aquel chico cerca del suyo? ¿Por qué sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que quería salirse del pecho?

No pudo preguntarse más, pues sintió la realidad. Los labios de Sasuke posarse sobre los suyos en un suave y tierno beso que duró poco tiempo. Se separó de ella donde el desconcierto estaba escrito en su rostro por lo que se separó de ella por completo mirando inexpresivamente el agua del río.

-entiendo... nunca lo hubieras pensado que te quisiera más que una amiga... pero... es así... al decir verdad, no sabía como tratarte para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía... aunque si así fuera, no me habría dado prisa y actuara impulsivamente en esta misión solo para verte cuanto antes, porque al decir verdad, de sencilla no fue nada... bueno... será mejor que me vaya... y perdona por besarte así de improvisto y comprendo que ahora estés enfadada conmigo...

La adolescente se recuperó del shock de inmediato al verlo levantarse e irse y no perdió el tiempo en levantarse ella también y retenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ante la sorpresa de Sasuke que la miraba como se había agarrado a su cintura impidiendo que se marchara.

-no, espera... no lo malinterpretes... solo... solo que yo... yo también estoy enamorada de ti... pero... pero... pero es que no podía creer que mis sentimientos fuesen correspondidos... es por eso que no reaccionaba... pero de verdad, yo también te amo... hoy me dirigía a tu casa con esa intención... para confesarte lo que sentía... de verdad, yo también te amo desde hace tiempo...

La joven se encontraba agitada por todo lo que le decía, y le faltaba poco para que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos y no comprendía el porque.

Sasuke comprendiendo como se sentía, se giró y la abrazó con fuerza dándole seguridad y protección en sus brazos como siempre había hecho, en gesto de amigos, pero ahora era diferente. Él le había confesado sus sentimientos y eran correspondidos. Su amistad había pasado al amor en una sola noche.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic de Naruto y obviamente sasusaku jejeje... me quedó algo apurado y muy simple, ya que lo hice en dos días, pero quería publicar otro fic de este anime y a la mente se me ocurrió este, así uno tierno.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya me encargaré de hacer otro como dios manda.

'Atori'


End file.
